


2:46am

by Passionpire88



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: I wrote smut at 3am. You're welcome.





	2:46am

“Does this turn you on?” Whispered   
Alison, relishing the way Emily shivered. 

“Ali…” 

“I asked you a question, Em…” 

“Alison,” Brown eyes filled with need, Emily swallowed her shyness. “Touch me.” 

Alison's response was an especially rough kiss as she unzipped Emily's jeans. “You're soaked, Em.” 

“Ali, please…” 

Blue eyes turned gentle with a silent nod, fingers slowly beginning their work and smiling at the beauty of her lover's back arching. 

“ALI-FUCK-AH-ALI-SONNNN-SHIT-AH-FUCK-Mmmm…” Their lips met as Emily came down from the high. “I love you…” 

Heart melting as it always did in the presence of Emily Fields, Alison smiled. “I love you too.” 

“Good,” Emily switched their positions. She normally was on top but it had been an especially nice change for Ali to take control. “Your turn…Take off everything.” 

Blushing uncharacteristically while cocking a brow, Alison cleared her throat. “What?” 

“Take. Everything. Off.” Emily smirked and it made her damn heart stop. 

“I...can you move so I-Mmmm...Em-” Of course Emily had kissed her before answering-dammit. 

“I can.” Sliding herself off of Alison’s lap while creating a bit of friction the process was just-well it was very satisfying to watch the blonde’s facial expression struggle to be neutral. 

Maintaining eye contact was difficult. Alison could pretend all she liked when they were young that Emily hadn't affected her but now-she couldn't stop the heat creeping up her neck and face as the brown eyes watched every layer fall away. “Like what you see?” She purred, tossing her hair back with hands on now bare hips. 

Emily got off of the bed and pressed Alison against the wall, kissing her, hands gripping hips before lips trailed further down, neck, collarbone...smiling every time she heard a moan. “Bed?” She murmured after sliding a now bare leg in between Ali's thighs that were slick with-anticipation and need…

“I love you...but you are not fucking me on the floor.” Huffed the blonde. 

“Once a princess, always a princess…” teased the brunette, initiating a slow kiss, hands on Alison's ass as they walked back to the bed. 

Slow, sweet kisses were pressed to Ali’s stomach before Emily's mouth trailed lower, smirking slightly as the whimpers and whines grew louder. “FUCK-Emmmmmm-Mmmm-Ohhhh-Emily-Godddd-Shit-Mother-FUCKKKKK-AH-” Eyes nearly rolling to the back of her head, Alison DiLaurentis was the luckiest woman in the world to be engaged to one Emily Fields.


End file.
